mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
THE REVOLUTIONARIES
'Short Introduction' Hello and welcome to the wiki page of one of the most rebellious campaign groups around! As our name sais, we are a radical group of students determined to make a change no matter the means. We feel that our need and desire for a better education has been unfairly neglected for far too long and we believe that the time for resolutions is gone. It's time for''' REVOLUTION'! The first main goal of our campaign is raising awarness and mobilising Middlesex students to the 26th of March national demonstration, ''March for the Alternative. The reason behind it is that following our attendance to previous student movements, we felt that MDX has had a quite poor turnout compared to other universities and mostly due to lack of awarness and information within the university. Although the SU has done well in advertising and organising the events, we believe a closer approach to students is required and that would only be possible with more involvement on a smaller scale. As this is supposed to be a short introduction, we will end by letting you know that this campaign will be an ongoing one and it will not stop on the 26th of March and by inviting you to read the rest of the topics in our wiki and hopefully join us in our fight for the quality education that each one of us deserves. In comradery, The Revolutionaries. 'Meeting minutes' Minutes: WEEK 14 Minutes: WEEK 15 Minutes: WEEK 16 Minutes: WEEK 17 Minutes: WEEK 18 Minutes: WEEK 19 Minutes: WEEK 20 Minutes: WEEK 21 Minutes: WEEK 22 'Campaign Materials' 26th of March 2011, Middlesex students meet @ Trafalgar Square (National Gallery) Not sure how all this 'education cuts and fees' fuss is relevant to you? Are you confused about why people keep going out in the street and making a big deal out of this every other month? Well, the reason is pretty simple. About 40% is being cut from the education budget (for arts and humanities up to 80% though!!!) and this will automatically mean less resources and quality for your degree. Less proper teaching, less teaching space, less equipment purchasing, less facilities, less everything! Are you willing to pay for their crisis with your chance to gain some proper skills to get a good job on this defectuous market when you're done? We all know how the labour market goes today...it's all about skills not about diplomas anymore! Plus, you're paying a pile of money for this, why should you get less?! Come to'' MARCH FOR THE ALTERNATIVE'' event and let's show them what we're all about! On the 26th of March millions of unhappy people are taking over Central London to speak their mind and ask the government to shove their cuts...back in the budget! Why not be a part of that? Remember that knowledge is power, unity is strength! Tip :'' BRING A MATE OR TWO! DEMOS ARE ALWAYS FUN TOO IF YOU STAY OUT OF TROUBLE AND TRY TO ENJOY YOURSELF AS YOU FEEL GOOD FOR MAKING A DIFFERENCE. WE WILL HAVE HUGE SPEAKERS WITH COOL MUSIC ALONG AND SOME TREATS TOO! :)'' FLIERS FLIER ... PAPA2.png|flyer 1|link=http://mcs1000.wikia.com/wiki/THE_REVOLUTIONARIES Stop cuts....2.png|flyer 2|link=http://mcs1000.wikia.com/wiki/THE_REVOLUTIONARIES Whistletogether2.png|flyer 3|link=http://mcs1000.wikia.com/wiki/THE_REVOLUTIONARIES RESEARCH GALERY Don't believe what they tell you. See here what previous demos have really been like, from the inside : leaflet+29.01.11+outside.jpg IMG_0010.JPG IMG_0015.JPG IMG_0017.JPG 151091_468888245737_705570737_6175088_6005921_n.jpg IMG_0003.JPG IMG_0009.JPG IMG_0012.JPG IMG_0027.JPG IMG_0039.JPG IMG_0045.JPG IMG_0054.JPG IMG_0053.JPG IMG_0066.JPG IMG_0065.JPG IMG_0075.JPG IMG_0098.JPG IMG_0095.JPG IMG_0093.JPG IMG_0089.JPG IMG_0077.JPG